Red Wedding
by MistressYumiko
Summary: Trunks, an seventeen year old soon to be the C.E.O. of Capsule Corp, and young successful graduate of Orange Star High, deals with the main thing in his life. His best friend, Mea. He had always loved her, and never seemed to be able get the words out to


It was only a good fuck. Trunks rolled over in his bed, pulling his sheets over his head. He moaned in fatigued; his head pounded because of the long, excessive drinking he had done. His beautiful, long lavender hair matted against his pale, angelic face. His eyes fluttered open, while his ice blue eyes managed to capture whom he had his little 'fuck party' with. His friend, his childhood, 'girlfriend'. Miss Mea Julia Harker. Her long, black hair against her pretty, rounded breasts. Her face was of an angel. That always took his breath away. He rubbed his eyes, and gasped out since he was ashamed of it. She was his friend. She is engaged to Sasuke. Sasuke…The thought of the other male sicken Trunks. She had bruises from him. On her pretty silky feeling arms…On her hips. A red ring mark around her neck. Trunks felt bad; his fingers ran against her silky skin, trying to fathom the reason why she didn't want to leave Sasuke. Did she feel bad that he would be alone…? They are both just seventeen. Soon to graduate, but being engaged to Sasuke is ridiculous! He rubbed his face in frustration and grumbled. He was naked, and cold, he could feel it. His groin felt so warm because of him being slightly turned on at the fact she was naked before him. He shook her shoulder, and lowered his head to meet her hopefully, opening gaze. Her eyes fluttered open while she looked up at her best friend. His hazel eyes gazed upon him, almost in aghast that it was Trunks. She sat up quickly, and pulled the sheets over her breasts. She bit her bottom lip hard, but not enough to draw blood from them. She growled in shame, and lifted her hand about to slap him; Trunks hesitated and grabbed her hand before it made contact with his face. He lowered her delicate hand, and shook his head.

"So, you were going to beat the fuck out of me…?"

"Yes! I mean, you screwed me and you didn't bother to stop!"

"…" Trunks only stared at her as if she was dense. "Mea…You got to be fucking with me. Really…You have to be. I mean, I AM A MAN! You're a female! You tell me who can stop who!"

Mea pulled her hand away from his, and pulled herself out of his bed. "I need to take a shower…"

"Why…?"

"If Sasuke knew I had sex, he'll kill me."

"Literally."

Mea turned to Trunks, and watched him nervously. She held onto the sheets, and felt her tears run down her cheeks. She lowered her head and started to cry while Trunks lowered his head. He scooted up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mea luckily didn't hit him; she gradually accepted his hugs and pressed her lips against his. Trunks didn't say a thing. He didn't refuse her kiss either. He kissed her deeper, making her whimper when he sank his nails into her side. She looked back up into his eyes, and shook her head.

"Being engaged to Sasuke was a mistake."

"I can tell it is."

"Don't be so cocky! I can't escape this! He'll kill me…"

"I can protect you."

"Really…?"

"I…" Trunks paused, but he didn't want to tell her how he felt. He didn't want to burst out saying, 'I love you!' since he didn't know how she felt.

"Say no more." She said, and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him deeply, and rubbed his shoulders gently. She rubbed his back, and moaned softly, trying to figure how she could confess to him. Trunks looked down into her eyes, and whispered, "I want you…"

"Fuck me then."

Trunks exploded with laughter, and kissed her neck gently. "If you allow me…"

"Of course. Why would I…? Even if we are friends. I don't care…Give me your best…."

Trunks nodded, and pulled the sheets off of her, glorified at her beauteous body that had grabbed him in his drunken matter. She lowered herself into the pillows, and looked up at Trunks with a soft coo. Trunks only felt justified to touch her. To hold her, and to make her…his. He placed his hands on her hips, and straddled her onto his hips. She looked down at him, and kissed him deeply. This was heaven. This is what he wanted ever since he turned fifteen! He wanted her for himself, and he wanted to confess how he felt. He loved her to death! And if sex is the only way to show how much he wanted her, he will have to do a lot of it. He kissed her deeply, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you…"

"What…?"

"I love you, Mea. I loved you for such a long time. I loved you since we were young…I worshiped your beauty for the longest time, wishing that you and I could be one. I hate the fact I can't remember last night, but if I had the choice…If I had the chance to turn back time, I would. Just for you and me to remember the night of love…"

"Trunks-sama…"

"Yes…?"

"I love you too. I can't say that enough. I love you so much…"

The knock on his door interrupted the love fiasco; both Mea and Trunks scrambled in the bed, but gave up on hiding the fact they had screwed. Trunks sat in his bed, while Mea sat next to him with the sheets over her breasts. They both stare at the young mother. Bulma Briefs. Bulma stared at her son and her best friend's daughter naked together. Silence filled the air, as Bulma slowly closed the door. Mea looked at Trunks, and Trunks simply sighed.

--

"So, Brandon, how's the girls?"

"Good, good. Mea still over there…?"

Bulma gulped, since she had never told Brandon that Mea was sleeping with her son. Bulma and Mea always talked. Always. There was never a time Mea would hide something. Bulma was even keeping the secret that Sasuke and Mea are engaged! Crazy, yes, but Mea was her son's love. And, ruining the most beautiful relationship ever to be made would be a heartbreaker. Especially, since Trunks never seemed to confess himself to Mea…Until this morning.

"Bulma…?"

"Oh, sorry! I was thinking…"

"About…?"

"The graduation party, Brandon. They are going to graduate, right?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I'm just caught up in the wedding for Mea in a couple of weeks. Basically, the same week as the graduation. I was hoping you could help..."

_Help…? How! I can't even tell you my son is screwing your daughter! _"Sure."

"Cool. I knew you could always help out. Oh yeah…I need to see Lilith."

Lilith was Brandon's wife. She died years ago, before Mea could even remember of her existence. Lilith was a pretty woman. Bulma often envied her beauty. Brandon and Bulma were high school friends at the time his eldest daughter, Jordan was born. Mea was the last of their children, Trunks being the first of Bulma's. But something snapped after Bulma thought about the conversation with Brandon.

"…So you knew Mea was engaged…?"

"Of course. Sasuke told me."

_Phew. Now I'm safe for now. _"Brandon."

"Yes, Bulma…?"

Bulma tried not to pause too long over the phone. She tapped her fingers against the counter, than sighed. "Mea is over here. And…She's sleeping with Trunks."

"…"

"Are you mad?"

"No. Tell you the truth, I'm overjoyed."

"You don't sound like it."

"You know how I am, Bulma. It takes a lot to make me scream in excitement."

"…Brandon, you hentai."

"What?" Brandon laughed over the phone, hardly being able to stop himself. Bulma rolled her eyes, knowing that this is the Brandon she had known for such a long time.

--

Mea tied the red ribbon in her black hair, and sighed softly. Mea and Trunks took a shower together; and it was the best shower they both ever had. Trunks wrapped his arms around Mea, and kissed her neck gently while purring like a kitten. Mea giggled, and swooned over the young saiyan's affection. She stroked his arms gently, and kissed him lightly across the lips. Trunks wore tight, blue jeans with a long, white T-shirt. His arms lowered around her and grinned.

"How about lunch…?"

"Trunks! Don't you have work…?"

"Nope. And if I did, I would ditch it for you."

She giggled, and stood up from his bed. She turned to him, and adjusted her blue tank top. She took the blue Capsule Corp jacket, and slipped it over her small frame. She looked at Trunks, and leaned forward to him on the bed.

"So…Dinner?"

"Fine!" She yelled, and threw her hands off. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into his lap. She rubbed his thighs, and kissed him lightly once more. This is what they wanted it to be. Mea had to break up with Sasuke, but Trunks had to meet up with her when she does. Sasuke, let's just say, no one makes it out of breaking up with him. Mea was luckily to still be alive. Mea wrapped her arms around Trunks hugged her tightly. He never felt so alive! He loved this girl. And now, he had to tell his one and only best guy friend. Goten. Goten and Trunks always shared something, and this was something to share! Trunks kissed her lightly, and picked Mea up.

"Let's go."

Mea nodded, and swung her arms around him. She closed her eyes, and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Aren't we lucky school isn't open…"

"Why…?"

"The back of the school will belong to us…"

"Trunks-sama! To Goten's house, stop dilly-dallying!"

Trunks only laughed, since he knew talking about sex with Mea had always made her uneasy. Especially now since they both had experienced it with each other. Trunks jumped out the window, and flew clear across the sky to Goten's house.

--

Sasuke held his black cell phone close to his ear, while he yawned softly. He glared at the phone for the moment, while his long, brown hair covered the anger in his eyes. It was them. And it was going to end.


End file.
